My Only One
by xoc13
Summary: AU.Sequel to 'Second Chance'.Picks up a few months after.Angela and Hodgins are getting married.Booth and Brennan discuss moving in together.R&R.B
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'Second Chance'. It picks up a few months after. Angela and Hodgins are getting married and Booth and Brennan are discussing moving in together.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Should I go with purple?" Angela's question was lost on Brennan. Parker gave her a discrete tap with his foot and Brennan's head snapped up from the report she was done grading. She blinked, lost as to what was going on. _Angela's talking to me? Oops._ Brennan turned to Parker, who was seated on her right side in the dinning table, for help. The boy shrugged, returning to his math problem.

"Angela, you're getting married in three months." Brennan knew she'd chosen her words right. "You need to take a deep breath and maybe take a bath?" Brennan offered, wondering if that would calm her friend.

"With lots of bubbles." Parker added.

"You guys are right. What would I do without you?" Angela closed her 'Angela's wedding planner' and stood from her seat. She gave Brennan and Parker a hug and headed to the bathroom for a nice, long soak in the tub.

"I didn't know she was talking to me?" Brennan turned to Parker. Angela had sat down and spoke nonstop. Brennan hadn't been sure if she was talking to herself or them. They heard the front door open and after a few seconds they saw Booth approaching.

"Hey, what happened to locking the door?" He asked, hands on hips, but his smile broke the stern look he was trying to give them.

"Angela just got in. She must have forgotten to lock it. So far she hasn't lost her head because it's attached to her body." Angela was going nuts with the wedding preparations. The decision to get married was made weeks after the whole Brennan's kidnapping incident. Both Angela and Hodgins decided that life was too short and they didn't want to waste any time.

Booth stood in front of Brennan as he asked, "How was your day?" He placed a kiss on her lips before turning to Parker. Father and son shared a fist bump. Brennan told him how her day went, followed by Parker's tale of his day at school. Booth quickly filled them in on his day. It was a ritual they did every time they got together. "So, it's Thursday afternoon and I'm hungry." Booth added emphasize to 'hungry' by patting his abdomen. "Are you guys almost done?"

"I'm on my last problem." Parker quickly returned to his math problem eager to go out for a bite to eat.

"I just have to record the grades." Booth nodded and flipped through Angela's folder as he waited for Brennan and Parker to finish.

After a few minutes Parker was done with his problem and Brennan was done recording the grades. She gave his problem a look over and nodded that it was well done before rising from her seat.

Angela sat inside the bathtub and immediately felt at ease. She heard the bathroom door open and Brennan stuck her head in.

"I'm going out to eat with Booth and Parker. Want me to bring you something?"

"No, I'm good. Have fun." Angela smiled as Brennan nodded and shut the door. Angela waited to hear the front door close and smiled to herself.

B&B

Thirty minutes later Booth, Brennan and Parker were on their way to Booth's apartment with food. The Diner was packed and they decided to get their order for 'to go'. They saw Hodings when they reached Booth's front door. Hodgins greeted them and asked them if they knew where Angela was.

"I've been calling her, but she doesn't answer. We had plans for dinner."

"She was taking a bath when we left." Brennan opened the door for him and he thanked her. Brennan, Booth and Parker entered Booth's apartment to dig into their food.

Angela had her eyes closed and was contemplating getting out of the tub when she heard footsteps approaching. She knew Brennan had gone out and her heart was racing. She heard the bathroom door open followed by a hand on her shoulder. She was instantly in motion, knocking the intruder back and falling on top.

"Jack?" She asked confused.

"Yeah. Temperance told me you were taking a bath when she had left and she let me in." Hodgins rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"I'm so sorry. I knew I was alone in the apartment and I got a little jumpy." She kissed him on the lips as a form of saying 'sorry'.

After eating Parker headed for a shower and went to bed. Brennan and Booth sat on the couch and Booth pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Are you spending the night?" He asked with a suggestive tone. In case she didn't get his message, he kissed her neck as one hand went under the hem of her shirt.

"It's a school night and if I stay here, I won't be getting any sleep." She rotated her hips and his moan was muffled by his kisses on her neck. Brennan took his face in her hands and they shared a long, heated kiss. Pulling back for oxygen, Brennan rested her forehead against his. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and they shared one more kiss before they rose from the couch. He walked her to her door and they shared another kiss.

Brennan entered the apartment and found that all was quiet. She figured Angela and Hodgins had gone out. Brennan walked towards the bathroom and took her shirt off as she opened the door. She let out a scream when she found Hodgins and Angela on the bathroom floor.

"Sorry…I thought you guys had gone out." Brennan quickly covered herself with her shirt and retreated out of the bathroom. Hodgins and Angela burst into laughter. They hadn't done anything more than kiss. Okay, a few touches too.

An hour later Brennan had showered and was getting ready for bed. Angela entered her room and sat next to Brennan on the bed.

"We were just kissing." Angela told her friend with a grin. "It's not like you don't kiss your hunky boyfriend." Angela playfully poked her friend's side.

"It wasn't the kissing part that had me taken aback. It was the 'naked woman on top' part." Angela did a fake gasp and grinned.

"I'm sure you've been 'naked woman on top' too." Angela grinned wider.

"Angela!" Angela laughed and stood. She hugged Brennan before walking to exit the room. "Good night and have some naughty dreams." Brennan shook her head with a smile as she got under the covers.

B&B

Parker was pacing out in the hall when Brennan exited her apartment to head for work.

"Hello, Parker." Brennan and the boy hugged and kissed.

"My dad's on the phone and I'm going to be late for school. Can you drop me off?" The Junior High was on Brennan's way to the Elementary and she wouldn't be going out of her way. Brennan nodded and stuck her head inside Booth's apartment. She told Booth's she was driving Parker and he nodded, sending her an air kiss.

The day had gone relatively fast. 'TGIF' was Parker's comment when Brennan had dropped him off in the morning and Brennan was glad it was Friday.

As Brennan parked her car in the building's lot, her cell phone rang. It was Booth. He asked her if she was on her way and she told him she was in the lot.

"Wait for me." He told her when he spotted her. He jogged over to her from his SUV. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and they shared a short kiss. "Are you hungry?" Brennan nodded. "Wanna go to that new place they opened on the next block?"

"Sure. And Parker?" Booth told her the boy was at the movies with friends. Brennan made a quick stop by her apartment to drop off her materials. "Let's walk." Booth nodded and held her hand as they made their way to the new restaurant.

On the ride back in the elevator Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder. He hugged her close.

"I'm going to be roommate-less in a few months." They both laughed at the made up word as they reached his front door. Booth opened his front door and they stepped inside, walking to sit on the couch.

"You could be my roommate." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't know." Brennan tilted her head, pretending to think about it. "I'm used to having my own bed and walking around in my underwear." Brennan joked.

"There are advantages in sharing a bed. And I have no problem with you parading in underwear when we're alone in_ our_ room. In fact, I'll encourage it." They shared a breath taking kiss.

"I'm still not convinced." Brennan shook her head playfully.

"Time for some convincing." Booth stood from the couch, bringing her up with him.

**Is there interest? Drop me a line and let me know.**


	2. Move in?

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and for reading. Glad there's interest in the sequel:) I don't know how frequent updates will be since I start classes next Monday. This week I have to review a semester's worth of notes for my physics and chem classes. I'll try to update as soon as I finish a chap:) **

**I would have had this chap up about two hours ago, but my mommy wanted me to look for her novela online, lol. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

By the time Booth closed his bedroom door half their clothes were already on the floor. As they walked to the bed, the rest of their clothing was removed from their bodies. They fell on the bed together, sharing a kiss. When they broke apart from their kiss he kissed his way down her body. He kneeled by the foot of the bed and brought her with him; her thighs rested on his shoulders. He placed soft kisses on the inside of her thighs before reaching his target.

He was busy licking and sucking her most intimate zone. He knew what she liked and didn't hold back in his ministrations. Brennan thrashed her head from side to side in pleasure; he was such a generous lover. She gripped his short hair in one hand and gripped the sheets with the other. Her hips rose from the bed and Booth placed his hands on her lower back, giving her a soothing caress.

She screamed his name as she reached her release. Booth continued with his ministrations, helping her ride it out longer. He kissed his way up her body, slowly, allowing her to catch her breath. When he reached her mouth she gave him _that_ look; the look she used when she wanted to devour him. And she did. She flipped them on the bed, kissing and touching his body the way she knew he liked.

Panting she collapsed on top of him after riding him. Booth wrapped his arms around her, pressing her more against his body. After a few breath-catching moments he felt her smile against his chest before erupting in laughter.

"Naked woman on top." She said through her laughter and Booth gave her a quizzical look. She explained what it meant and he raised an eyebrow.

"Funny that Hodgins neglected to tell me the part about you without a shirt." He flipped them to be on top.

"Trust me; the one who got an eye full of nakedness was me." They decided to not talk about that any longer and return to kissing and touching.

Knowing that if they showered together they wouldn't make it to pick up Parker in time, Booth told her to shower first.

"You see, that would be another advantage in having me as a roommate. I'd let you shower first." He gave her his charm smile as she left the bed.

"What about the other roommate?" Brennan fought the urge to return to bed and have another round with him. He looked sexy just resting on the bed, his body on display for her.

"He wouldn't mind letting you go first either." His smile remained in place and Brennan hurried to the bathroom.

Brennan was wrapped in a towel when Booth entered the bathroom. He placed her clothes on top of the laundry hamper. "This is another upside of moving in. I'd bring you your clothes." He stepped closer to her, his fingers lightly running on the edge of the towel and skimming her chest.

"The only reason I have clothes here is because you always put them in the hamper." She lightly slapped his hand away.

"See, I'm already doing some of your laundry." He kissed her softly on the lips. Brennan knew he was making a really good case to move in together.

With a grin Brennan asked, "Don't you pay Daisy to do the laundry?" Booth turned red and pointed to the shower. Brennan smiled at the look on his face.

B&B

Booth parked the SUV in the movie theater's lot. He draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the front steps of the movie theater. Brennan's arm wrapped around his waist and they continued to walk pressed together.

Parker and his friend Eddie were waiting for them.

"Dad, can we give Eddie a ride home?" Booth nodded and the boy turned to his friend. "I told you he wouldn't mind."

After dropping off Parker's friend, Booth drove them to their apartment building. Parker chatted about the movie and what he and his friends did after the movie.

"What about you guys? What did you do?" The boy asked and Booth was at a loss as to what to say. He wasn't going to tell his son about their love making session. Luckily for him, Brennan answered the child.

"We went to that new place that just opened up on the next block." Booth watched from the corner of his eye as Brennan turned in her seat to face Parker.

"Cool. Was the food good?" The boy asked, curious to know if it was worth going to eat at that place.

"Yes." Brennan went on to describe the kinds of dishes that were served and the boy listened, mentally jotting down what he'd like to try when he went to eat there.

They entered Booth's apartment and sat down to watch some TV. After a half hour Parker left to shower before heading to bed.

Booth patted his lap and Brennan rested her head on one of his thighs. She was on her back, staring up at him. He ran a hand through her hair as they talked. He told her that, games aside, he really wanted her to move in with them.

"I'm not trying to pressure you. I'll respect what you decide, but I would really love having you move in." They shared a smile, unknowing that Parker had heard his words. The boy smiled before going to bed. He loved his dad and Brennan had been good to the both of them. Having her move in would be great.

"It's not that I don't want to, but it's not just us. I haven't decided on anything yet and before any decisions are made, Parker should be able to have a say in this." Booth loved her and knowing she cared for his son made his love grow. He was really lucky to have found her. He nodded his agreement, helping her sit up to share a kiss.

B&B

Booth and Brennan fell asleep on the couch. Brennan's head rested on his lap and the sound of knocking woke her up. She opened her eyes and saw as Parker walked past her to open the front door. She could hear Angela's voice and wondered what was going on. After a few seconds Parker returned to the living room.

"Mornig, Parker. What did Angela want?" Brennan rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Parker returned the good morning before telling her that Angela was inviting them over for breakfast. The boy went to the bathroom to wash his face before heading to breakfast. Brennan tapped Booth's shoulder to get him to wake up. "Morning, Booth." Booth nodded before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to sit on his lap. She told him about breakfast and he nodded before making a move to stand up.

Angela had had scrambled eggs, pancakes, French toast, fruit, coffee and orange juice ready on the table when Brennan, Booth and Parker entered the apartment. Hodgins and Angela were getting the plates, forks, and glasses.

After breakfast Booth and Brennan did clean up. Angela was running around the apartment, looking for her wedding folder.

"Angela, simmer down." Hodgins was already dizzy with her moving around. "First, deal with today's event and then worry about the wedding details." He wrapped his arms around her and immediately felt her relax.

B&B

"Daisy, you know my number in case you need it." Daisy nodded, already knowing what to do if there was an emergency. "Okay." Booth turned to Parker and gave his son a hug. "Behave." The boy nodded and pushed his dad towards the door where Brennan stood. The door closed behind him and Parker turned to Daisy.

"Need help with the washing?" He liked helping her finish up the cleaning and washing so they could play or watch TV after. Daisy nodded and together they got to work.

B&B

The event went well and Angela, Hodgins, Brennan and Booth stood in a circle talking. Booth and Brennan were discussing leaving when Hodgins choked on his drink.

"Hey, you okay there?" Angela patted his back as Hodgins stared wide eyed ahead of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tessa, the last woman Booth had dated before Brennan, was back after years of being away.

**Oh shoot! An ex girlfriend of Booth's and why did Hodgins react that way? Next chappie:) Review:)**


	3. Don't want you to move in

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and alerts:) I had to go make a tuition payment today and I worked on this chap on the metro ride:)Yay, for not fallin' asleep,lol. I don't know why, but I always get sleepy when I ride the train,lol. It's not a really long chap, but hope you likey.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"I'm fine." Hodgins coughed out.

"You sure?" Booth asked and Hodgins just nodded. "Well, we're leaving." As Booth and Brennan made their way to the exit, Angela turned to Hodgins.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked, hands on hips. Hodgins gulped at the look his fiancée was giving him.

B&B

"Let me just change out of this and I'll be over." Brennan gave Booth a quick kiss before entering her apartment. She went straight to the bathroom and shed her clothes, deciding on a shower at the last minute.

Booth found Daisy and Parker seated on the couch, playing a game of monopoly. "Hey, dad, can we finish up the game?" Parker made the 'please, please' face and Booth nodded, walking to his bedroom to change out of his suit.

Booth was in the kitchen when Brennan knocked on the front door. Booth made his way to the front door as Daisy and Parker put the game pieces away. The two shared a kiss before he left to drop off Daisy.

When Booth returned Parker was already in bed. Brennan was seated on the couch and Booth took her to his bedroom. They slipped under the covers, her back pressed against his chest as he held her close. He kissed her neck and they whispered good night before falling asleep.

They were up early the next day. Their Sunday passed fairly quickly at the park. It was good to relax and enjoy the day.

Monday morning Brennan was the first one on her way to work. Booth followed, dropping Parker off at school on his way to work.

Booth was in his office when Hodgins entered, locking the door.

"Hello." Booth gave his friend a look over, wondering why his friend seemed agitated. "What's going on? No bugs to look over today?" Booth joked about the bugs, but even that didn't get his friend to sit down. Hodgins told Booth he had seen Tessa at the event. "Really? I didn't see her." Booth was genuinely surprised and was unaffected by the woman's return.

"Dude?" Booth tore his gaze from his computer screen to look at Hodgins. "Aren't you worried her return will bring you problems with your girlfriend?"

"What?" Booth looked at his friend like the man was crazy. "Why would she 'bring' problems?" Booth had no idea what his friend was talking about.

"You guys never really broke up, remember?"

"That was _years_ ago. I'm with Bren now and I love her very much." Booth waved off Hodgins' concern. He really didn't think Tessa was back for him and if she was, that was too bad because he was with Brennan.

At lunch time Hodgins and Booth headed out to lunch. At the lobby they crossed Tessa; she was walking with one of the secretaries.

"Seeley!" Her face lit up at seeing Booth and she practically ran towards him. She kissed him on the lips, before wrapping her arms around him. Booth kept his hands on his sides. _Everyone_ was staring. Hodgins gave him the 'I told you' look.

"Hey, Tessa. It's good to see you." Booth looked really uncomfortable.

"How have you been? Are you heading out to lunch?" The woman was standing close to him and Booth looked over at Hodgins.

"I have a _**girlfriend**_!" Booth blurted out, taking two steps back. Hodgins smiled at the way his friend was practically running away.

"I'm so sorry about the kiss. I hope it doesn't bring you problems." Her phone rang and she read the read out. "I have to go. It was nice seeing you." She waved at him and left.

Hodgins and Booth continued their walk towards Booth's SUV to head out for lunch. "Dude, you have to tell Temperance."

"Of course I'm going to tell her." Booth wasn't going to hide something like that. He and Brennan always shared everything.

B&B

After school Brennan was on her way to her car when her phone rang. Seeing it was Booth, she answered before reaching her car. After sharing their hellos, Booth asked her to meet at the diner.

"Sure. I'm really hungry too. I'll see you there." Brennan hung up and got in her car.

Booth was already seated in their usual table when Brennan arrived. They ordered and Brennan asked him if something was wrong. "You look worried." He took her hands in his and let it all out. He told her about Tessa and the kiss.

"Iwasn''tkissback." It took Brennan a few seconds to take it all in. Fighting the urge to smile, she asked him if there was something she should know. "No. There's nothing there. You are _my only one_. I love you and no one else…" He stopped when he saw her smiling. "Why are you smiling?" He asked confused.

"I know you love me and I trust you." She leaned across the table and kissed him softly on the lips. "Just don't let it happen again." She gave him her most serious look and he nodded. The waitress brought their plates and when she left, Booth sat next to Brennan. He hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek repeatedly. He loved her and he had no intention of ruining what they had. "I didn't want you to find out another way and think that there was something I was hiding." Brennan was sure of his love and she trusted him.

B&B

Angela and Hodgins were in the kitchen. She had him pinned between the kitchen counter and her body. She wanted to know if the rumor about Booth kissing a blonde was true.

"Yes…" Hodgins choked out. "But it's not what it sounds like." Brennan entered the apartment, catching the conversation the two were having.

"Relax, Angela." Brennan placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and massaged. "Booth told me what happened." Hodgins held his breath as Angela glared at him. "Angie." Brennan pulled her friend into a hug.

B&B

As the week passed, Brennan noticed something was bothering Parker. He wasn't coming over to have her check his homework or to ask her questions. If she saw him out in the hall in the mornings, he'd barely speak to her.

It was Friday and Brennan, Booth and Parker were seated around the coffee table in the living room. They were having pizza.

"Can you pass me a napkin?" Brennan asked Parker and the boy didn't answer her or hand her the napkin. "Parker?" She asked concerned.

"Parker, Bren asked you for a napkin." Booth looked at his son, not understanding why his son wasn't acting his usual self. "What's wrong, buddy?" Booth placed his hand on Parker's shoulder; the boy jerked his hand away and stood.

"I don't want you to move in with us!" Parker told Brennan before he ran to his room. Booth and Brennan stared at each other, not knowing what had caused Parker to react that way.

**Am I mean for leaving it there? **

**What happened to Parker? Why doesn't he want Brennan to move in with them? Next chappie:)**


	4. That won't happen

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Sorry to have left you guys with a cliffy, but I had that much done and I didn't want you guys to wait longer for a chap. I wasn't going to update today, but I felt bad for the cliffy, so I made time to write this chap (I needed a break from chem. study and all the nitrate, nitrite, sulfate, phosphate and all that stuff,lol.)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan entered Parker's room with Booth following close behind. Parker was face down on his bed, his head buried in his pillow. Brennan sat on the bed and ran her hand on the boy's back. She leaned close to his head and asked him what was wrong. Booth made a move to talk to his son, but Brennan shot him a look that said 'wait'. Booth stood by the foot of the bed, watching and listening. Brennan kept talking to Parker, telling him that she wasn't moving in at the moment and if she decided to move in, he would be asked for his opinion. The boy raised his head from the pillow and looked at Brennan, his eyes watery.

"Really?" Brennan nodded, finding a knot in her throat that kept her from speaking. It broke her heart to look at the boy's watery eyes. Parker sat up, resting his back on the headboard. He told Brennan the reason he didn't to want her to move in. Parker had been talking to his friend Eddie about what he heard about Brennan moving in. One of his classmates heard the conversation and convinced the child that once Brennan moved in she would change. "He said you wouldn't be nice any more and that you'd send me away." The boy's cheeks were filled with tears now.

"That's not true." Brennan sat next to Parker and pulled him to sit on her lap. She hugged him and reassured him it wouldn't happen. "When have I been mean?" She asked the boy after he stopped crying, poking his sides.

"I'm sorry I believed him. I didn't want you to be mean, but I was mean to you. I'm sorry." The boy hugged her and kissed her cheek. Booth sat on the bed and pulled them both in for a hug, kissing each on the top of the head. He too, assured his son he wasn't going to be sent away.

They reheated the pizza and sat down to eat. Parker was seated next to Brennan, chatting like he always did. Booth watched as his son returned to being his normal self.

After eating and cleaning up Brennan said she was leaving. "No. Stay so we can watch a movie." The boy hugged her again. He didn't want her to leave. He was really sorry for being mean to her.

Brennan was seated on the couch with Parker's head and a pillow resting on her lap. Booth sat on the floor with his back resting on Brennan's legs. She ran one hand through Parker's hair while simultaneously running the other in Booth's hair. The three watched 'Toy Story' silently.

The movie was long over and Brennan was watching the news. She squirmed in her seat. She really needed to pee and was trying to find a way to slip out of her seat. Parker turned his head to look at her. She thought he had fallen asleep.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She made a funny face and he giggled, sitting up. Carefully Brennan left the couch and headed to the bathroom. Before she entered Parker hugged her and said 'good night'. Brennan returned the hug, shifting her weight from foot to foot, trying to hold it. The boy giggled and left to his room. Brennan hurried inside the bathroom.

She checked on Parker and found him sound asleep in his bed. She kissed the top of his head before exiting the boy's bedroom. She walked back to the living room and knelt next to Booth. She tapped his shoulder and told him she was leaving. He rubbed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stay." He kissed her on the lips. Before she could say anything, he turned the TV off and walked them to his bedroom. He closed his door and handed her something to sleep in. He stripped down to just his boxers and waited until she was done before getting them both under the covers. They were face to face and Booth ran a hand through her hair. "You did a great job with Parker." He told her he was proud of the way she handled the situation and he also told her he loved her very much. They shared another kiss before drifting off to sleep.

Booth was up early the next morning. He was making coffee when Parker entered the kitchen. He told his son 'good morning' and gave him a hug. He took the boy's hand and they moved to sit around the dinning table.

"You know I love you and that I'm never too busy to sit down and listen to you, right?" Parker nodded his head; he did know. "It's not good to keep things to yourself like that. You should talk to me or Bren or both of us together." The boy nodded again. Booth told his son not to believe things that are meant to hurt him. He reminded the boy that he loved him and that Brennan did too. They shared one more hug before Parker suggested getting started on breakfast.

Brennan was awoken by Parker jumping on the bed. She opened her eyes and found the boy staring at her. "Breakfast's ready!" His face was bright and full of energy. Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Mmm…smells good." Brennan entered the kitchen and sat down. She ate a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Are they good? I helped Dad make them." Parker was eagerly waiting to know if she liked the food. Brennan took a piece of eggshell out of her mouth and took a sip of her coffee. "Oops." Parker laughed. "Sorry." Brennan smiled and said it was good despite the piece of eggshell.

After breakfast and clean up Parker asked what they were going to do next. Brennan said it was her turn to go grocery shopping and Booth told her he needed a few things too.

B&B

They were at the grocery store and Parker was helping them get the things on their lists.

"Need anything else?" Booth asked, looking over at her list. With a smile Brennan gave him her list and told him she needed the last four things on the list. He nodded and took the list from her.

Booth looked at the last item on the list and turned to the right aisle. He stared at the products in front of him. He wasn't sure what pack to get. Deciding on one, he took it and went to look for Brennan. He found her in the produce section and dumped inside the cart what he'd gone to find.

"Is this okay?" He held the box of tampons for her to see and she nodded. She tried to keep the smile off her face. The woman standing next to her was laughing softly. "Where's Parker?" Booth asked.

"He went to get some ice cream." Booth headed towards the aisle where the ice cream was at.

"I can't even get my husband to walk down that aisle." The woman was still laughing when she left. Brennan shook her head and walked over to the registers to pay.

She was in line getting ready to pay when Parker and Booth found her. "Where's the ice cream?" Brennan asked.

"They don't have the flavor I want here. Can we go to the ice cream place at the mall?" Parker asked hopefully. Booth shrugged, asking Brennan if she wanted to go. She nodded; ice cream was sounding really good at the moment.

The dropped off the groceries at their apartments before they drove to the mall. Parker walked ahead of them. Booth was tickling Brennan as they walked, asking her what flavor she wanted.

"Hi, Seeley." Booth and Brennan stopped walking as Tessa approached them. Booth introduced the two women. "So you're Seeley's girlfriend?" Brennan just smiled. "Well, it was good seeing you, Seeley. It's good to see you so happy." She told him she was leaving town that same night and before leaving she wished them happiness.

"Hurry!" Parker called and the two continued their path.

"Last one pays." Booth jogged towards Parker.

"That's cheating!" Brennan said as she made a move to catch up.

**Review:) **


	5. Interrruption

**Thanks for the support you've given this story:) This chap's probably short for your liking, but since it's the weekend and I hadn't posted a chap since Tuesday, I decided to give you guys this chap today:) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Come on, Bren. Take it. I was just kidding." Booth was trying to get Brennan to take the twenty from his hand. She shook her head 'no', taking a twenty out of _her_ pocket and paying for their ice cream. "Fine." Booth whispered in her ear when she turned to walk to the table. He tucked the bill in her back jeans pocket, a wide smile on his face. Brennan shot him a glare over her shoulder, but she was fighting a smile.

They sat on the small round table Parker had picked. Parker was lost in his Sunday and hardly paid attention to the two adults. Booth had a banana split that had the ice cream almost falling off the little boat-shaped plate. Brennan had a cone with one scoop of vanilla ice cream.

After finishing their ice cream they walked around the mall for about an hour. As they were about to leave Parker spotted his friend Eddie. The kids talked for a few minutes and Parker turned to his dad, asking for his permission to tag along with his friend. Eddie's mom said it was fine with her and Brennan and Booth returned to their apartment building.

B&B

Brennan made a quick lunch for the two at her place. After eating they sat on the couch relaxing when the front door opened and slammed closed. They turned and found Angela and Hodgins kissing passionately. Brennan and Booth looked at each other, wondering if the other two had seen them. Their silent question was answered when the soon to be married couple landed on the couch, on Booth and Brennan's lap.

"Hello." Brennan waved at the two and Hodgins turned a few shades of red.

"Angela was going to show me something in her room." Hodgins cleared his throat a few times, pointing towards the bedrooms as he stood. Angela didn't say a thing as she stood in front of Hodgins.

"Yeah, okay we get it." Booth said with a light chuckle. "Come on, Bren." He stood, bringing her with him. They left the apartment hand in hand, crossing the hall to go to his place. Angela gave Hodgins' hand a tug and he obediently followed her to her bedroom.

Booth closed the front door to his place and the two shared a smile. They kissed before walking to sit on his couch.

Booth was on his back with Brennan's body resting on top of his. The TV was on, but Booth had stopped watching. He ran his hands up and down her back slowly. Brennan's head rested on his chest as her hand went up and down his side. Booth smiled to himself as his hands went under the hem of her shirt. Brennan smiled, allowing her eyes to drift shut as she enjoyed his touch.

Booth's hands moved from her back to her front side, moving up to her breasts and massaging. They kissed as his hands touched her. She arched into his touch, effectively rubbing their sexes with the movement. Her hands made their way under his t-shirt, touching every inch of skin she could reach. Booth's lips left hers to kiss along her jaw line and down her neck. Booth tugged her shirt up higher and Brennan reluctantly stopped touching him to allow him to remove it. He worked on her bra next, kissing her lips as the garment fell to the floor. Before he kissed her newly exposed skin Brennan quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head.

She sat up, rotating her hips and causing them both to moan loudly. It was a good thing they were alone in the apartment. He sat up too, holding his weight with one arm as he wrapped the other around her waist. He buried his face in the valley between her breasts and took a moment to just breathe her in. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as she used her other hand to tunnel in his hair.

His lips kissed and sucked on her breasts, one at a time. Brennan threw her head back, enjoying what he was giving her and arching her body closer to his. She pushed him to lie back on the couch and it was her turn to kiss his chest.

She worked on his belt and jeans, lowering both his jeans and boxers together, and freeing his aroused member from its confinement. She trailed a finger along his shaft and closed her hand around him with a gasp. She'd been busy with _his_ jeans and hadn't realized his hand had unbuttoned and unzipped _her_ jeans. His hand made its way down her abdomen to her most intimate place. They shared another kiss as her hand moved up and down his cock. His fingers teased her folds before allowing one finger to enter her.

They were both close and sped their ministrations, their lips seeking the other's. There was a loud knock on his front door. "Ignore it." He breathed in her ear before his lips found hers again. She only nodded.

The knocking continued followed by a male voice saying, "Police, open up." The two reluctantly pulled away, whimpering at the loss. They stared at each other for a second before Booth rose from the couch, fixing up as he went to get the door. Brennan buttoned and zipped her jeans and grabbed Booth's discarded t-shirt. She slipped it on and walked towards the door.

"We received a domestic disturbance call." A tall, young officer was at the door. "Apparently it's not the first time you beat your wife."

"What?" Booth stared at the officer in shock.

"There's obviously some sort of mistake here." Brennan jumped in.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step out in the hall." The officer's partner joined them and tapped his partner's shoulder.

"It's that one over there." The second cop said with a slight accent and pointed down the hall.

"What?" The tall cop turned to his partner. "You said 2E." He didn't even whisper it.

"Yeah, the one with the little dot on top." His partner answered.

"That's 'I' you idi.." The tall officer turned back to Brennan and Booth and blushed. "I'm sorry for bothering you. Have a nice day." He turned to his partner and shot him a glare. Brennan and Booth watched as the cops walked down the hall to the correct apartment.

They closed the front door and Booth leaned against it, wrapping his arm around Brennan. They both laughed, holding each other. Booth's cell phone rang and broke their laughing moment.

"Booth." Booth answered and Brennan could hear Parker's voice on the other end. "Okay, see you in a bit." Booth hung up and Brennan placed a kiss on his bare chest.

"Time to pick up Parker." He nodded at her words. "Let's go." She pulled his hand and after a quick cold water splash and change of undies they were on their way out to pick up Parker.

B&B

"What are we going to eat?" Parker asked as they steeped out of the elevator.

"I don't know." Booth answered. "Maybe we could make something or order in." Parker nodded at the 'order in' part. They reached Booth's front door and Booth turned to find Brennan patting her jeans' pockets looking for her key. "What are you looking for?" Booth asked as he opened his front door. Parker was the first to enter.

"I left my key inside." Brennan tried the door but it was locked.

"They'll open up sooner or later." He walked closer to her. "And if they don't, you can  
stay with us." He gave her a sexy smile and Brennan couldn't help but smile back. They shared a soft kiss out in the hall before entering his place. He was about to close his front door when he heard Angela and Hodgins call them.

"Hello." Angela said when she reached his front door. The soon to be married had huge smiles on their faces and it was obvious that they hadn't been interrupted in their alone time. "We brought some dinner and got a few movies too."

After eating they settled in front of the couch to watch the one of the movies. Brennan was seated between Booth's thighs with her back resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"We'll continue _you know what_ after the movie's over and we're alone in _our_ room." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Brennan nodded, giving his left thigh a squeeze.

**Review:)**


	6. Did I say or do something wrong?

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and for reading:) Sorry it took me soo long to postXD it's just that I was trying to have things head the way I wanted them to. Thanks to chymom for helping me clear up those ideas:) Here's a bit of smut and some story movement.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

The second movie finished and Parker was the first one up. He said good night and headed for a shower. Angela and Hodgins rose from the floor too and stretched. Booth tried to get up, but Brennan didn't move. He looked at her face and saw that she was asleep. _Noooo._ Booth thought sadly.

"Bren left her keys in the apartment." Booth called before Angela and Hodgins left his apartment. Angela nodded and was back after a few minutes with Brennan's keys. She left them on the coffee table and waved goodbye. Parker returned after his shower and said he was going to bed. Booth nodded and the boy headed to his room.

After a few minutes of just sitting there with Brennan, Booth tried to wake her up so she could walk to the bed. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Booth rose from the floor and carefully scooped her up in his arms, taking her to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and tried to wake her up again so she could change out of her clothes. She swatted his hand away in her sleep.

"Okay, okay." Booth chuckled lightly and stripped her down to just her panties before slipping one of his sleep tees on her. He exited the room and checked up on his son. The boy was sound asleep and Booth kissed the top of his head before exiting the room. He did a round around the apartment, making sure that everything was locked and all the lights were off before calling it a night. Booth made a quick stop by the bathroom before returning to his bedroom.

He excited the bathroom in just his boxers and returned to his bedroom. He helped sleeping Brennan get under the covers and he did the same. He hugged her and kissed her cheek saying, "Night, Bren." She mumbled something in her sleep and he smiled, resting his head next to hers on the pillow.

B&B

Brennan opened her eyes slowly, instantly knowing she was in Booth's bed. She thought for a minute, wondering if they're round of lovemaking had been soooo wonderful that she didn't remember it. After a few seconds she noticed she was wearing one of his t-shirts and still had her panties on. She carefully turned around to be face to face with Booth. She placed a hand on his hip, finding that he was still wearing his boxers. She smiled at him, knowing that he'd been a gentleman and let her sleep.

"Booth." Brennan whispered in his ear, her hand moving up and down his side. He stirred a bit and Brennan smiled wickedly to herself. "Booth." She whispered in his ear again, this time taking his earlobe in her mouth as her hand wondered south.

After a few minutes of kissing his neck and chest and her hand touching him below the waist, Brennan felt his arm wrap around her. He rolled to his back, bringing her with him. She was able to see his face with the street light that seeped in through the blinds. She kissed along his jaw line until she reached his mouth. The kiss started out slow and tender, but quickly escalated as their tongues danced in their mouths.

"I don't mind _this_ kind of wake up call." He said with a light chuckle, all signs of sleep had flown out the window.

"Good to know." She gave him a seductive smile before kissing him on the lips again. Her body was flush on top of his and she could fully feel his effect to her. "Sorry to have fallen asleep." She placed kisses on his chest. "But I wasn't really in the mood to watch a movie." He could feel her smile on his skin as she continued to kiss his chest. His hands went under the t-shirt she was wearing, running a seductive caress on her skin.

"I tried to wake you." He breathed on her face before his lips captured hers in another kiss.

"Really?" She asked, rotating her hips, eliciting a low moan from the both of them.

"Yeah, you slapped my hand away." Booth's hands move to her front, cupping her breasts in his hands. Brennan threw her head back momentarily, enjoying his touch, before kissing him again.

Booth's lips kissed down her neck as he pulled the shirt up higher. He reluctantly stopped kissing to remove the shirt. He tossed it to the floor, his lips returning to kiss the skin that had just been revealed. Flipping them on the bed, Booth placed kisses all over her chest and abdomen.

He sucked one nipple in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue as his hand attended the other. He repeated the process when he switched.

Brennan had been tossing her head form side to side while he attended her breasts, but as soon as he slipped her panties from her body her eyes flew shut at what was coming next. The instant Booth placed his mouth on her most intimate zone, her eyes flew open. His tongue worked on her the way he _knew_ she liked it and it wasn't long before she was gripping his hair with her hands, arching her hips towards his mouth and screaming his name. The moment the scream left her lips, Brennan bit her bottom lip, hoping her scream hadn't woken up Parker.

Booth kissed his way up her body, leaving a wet trail of kisses as he reached her mouth. Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She had them flipped on the bed within seconds.

"Oooohhh, Breeennnn..." Brennan had kissed her way down his body towards his member and had lowered his boxers in one swift pull. Her mouth had closed around him and began to work. Booth's hips rocked forward out of their own volition with every bob of her head. "Bren...baby, stop..." He wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer if her mouth kept doing those _really wonderful_ things to him. Brennan didn't listen and sped up her movements. Her tongue swirled around the head before every down stroke. Booth gripped the sheets underneath his body as his hips rose from the bed and emptied his seed in her mouth.

Booth was breathing heavy, trying to regain his normal breathing as he felt her make her way up his body. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to his body. After a few moments, he kissed her mouth and flipped them on the bed again.

"I'm going to miss you when you go to that field trip on Friday." He said, kissing her neck.

Brennan laughed lightly. "You're exaggerating." She playfully slapped his arm. "It's only _one night_." She laughed again when she heard his growl of disappointment.

"I'll still miss you." He said, looking her in the eyes. "You know, maybe we should..." He kissed and touched her suggestively. "So that we can last _that one night_ apart." They both shared a smile, liking the suggestion.

His body covered hers, as he placed kisses all over her neck and chest. "When you move in this is how it'll be every night…" He said with a teasing tone, kissing her neck. He felt her tense and he pulled his head back to look at her. "Bren, what's wrong?" He asked worried of her sudden change.

"I have to go." Brennan managed to say as she pushed him off and left the bed. Booth watched confused as she slipped on her panties and his sleep tee.

"Did I say or do something wrong?" He called after her when she exited his room. 

Hodgins and Angela were snuggled together on the living room couch. They'd been going over some things for the wedding.

"I love you." Hodgins whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss on her neck after. Angela smiled, taking his lips in a loving kiss. Their kiss was turning passionate when the front door opened and closed. Brennan stalked past them and headed straight to the bathroom. Angela and Hodgins shared a confused look before Angela rose from the couch and went after her friend.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" Angela knocked on the bathroom door several times. Brennan opened the door, stepping out of the bathroom in her bathrobe and headed to her bedroom.

"I need to be alone." Brennan called over her shoulder, her voice on the verge of breaking. Angela stared after her friend wondering what the heck was going on.

**Any guesses as to why Bren's sort of running away?Review:)**


	7. No pressure

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) I worked extra hard to give you guys a speedy update:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

When Angela returned to the living room she found that Hodgins was at the door. When she got closer to her soon to be husband, she saw that he was talking to Booth. Booth was wearing sweats and nothing else. Angela arched an eyebrow at the way he looked and the way her friend had looked…and came to the conclusion that those two had been _in_ bed when whatever it was that happened caused her to jump _out_ of the bed.

"Angela, I need to talk to Bren." Booth said, desperately trying to talk to his girlfriend and find out what was going on.

"She's in her room." Angela said, moving to the side to let Booth in. "You can try and talk to her. She didn't want to talk to me." After a second's pause, Angela asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She could tell he was sincere. "One moment we were fine and the next she's out of the be…eeerr, the room." He cleared his throat and Angela did her best not to smile. He pointed towards the rooms and started walking.

Brennan was flat on her back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, but not because she was sleepy. She was trying to think when there was a knock on her door.

"Angela, I told you I…" Brennan was caught off when she heard Booth speak on the other side of the door.

"Bren, what happened? Open up." She could hear the worry in his voice. He knocked lightly on the door again, resting his forehead on it. Brennan wanted, needed to be alone, but she couldn't just leave him there. Brennan rose from the bed and walked to her door. Booth felt the door crack open and he pulled his head back. Brennan only had the door cracked open enough for him to see half of her face.

"I need to be alone right now." She said and Booth was confused. Things had been going great.

"What went wrong?" He asked her. "What did I do or say that made you run out of my apartment?" He asked, hoping she'd open the door more fully and they would sit and talk about it. Brennan stuck a hand out and took one of his hands. She gave him a look that said 'we'll talk in the morning'. Booth, as much as he wanted to stay and talk to her at that moment, he knew she was asking for space. He nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before turning to walk down the hall.

"So?" Hodgins asked when Booth returned to the living room. Booth's head shake indicated the talk hadn't happened. Booth left the apartment and returned to his. He sat on his living room couch, going over what had been said and done before she hurriedly had left the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hodgins and Angela shared a kiss before Angela closed her front door. She sighed, wondering what was wrong with her friend.

Brennan couldn't sleep and she'd been tossing and turning in bed. It would be morning soon and she just couldn't stay in bed anymore. Brennan rolled out of bed, slipping on some stretchy exercise clothes. She padded into the kitchen without turning on any lights. She opened the fridge and took out some water.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" At Angela's question Brennan jumped, spilling some water on the floor.

"Angela, you scared me." Brennan returned the water pitcher to the fridge and dried the water. Angela walked closer to her friend, placing a hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"Let's go for a ride." Brennan gave a short nod, knowing that talking with her friend was the way to go.

B&B

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked as Angela drove them to the outskirts of the city.

"Nowhere. We're just two friends out for a ride." Angela gave her a smile and Brennan returned it. Without being asked, Brennan told Angela what had caused her to practically fly out of Booth's bed.

"Oh, Sweeite." Angela searched for a parking space along the street she was on and stopped to look at her friend. "Moving in together shouldn't scare you." Angela took her friend's hands in hers.

"I'm afraid things will change once I move in." Brennan admitted what had her scared. Angela gave her friend a hug, trying to make her feel better.

"Bren, you can't compare him to your ex-worth-nothing-husband." Brennan laughed softly. Angela had never been fond of her ex husband.

"I don't." Brennan said when they broke the hug. "I really don't." And she didn't. Brennan didn't go around comparing Booth to her ex. She loved Booth and she knew he loved her and comparing him hadn't crossed her mind.

B&B

Booth hadn't been able to go back to bed or sleep. He was currently busy making breakfast for Parker, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Morning, Dad." Parker said, taking a seat at the dinning table. Parker looked around at the variety he had for breakfast this morning. Parker chose a piece of French toast and put it on his plate, covering it with syrup. "Did Bren help you with breakfast?" Parker asked, wondering where she was.

"No, Bren's not here." Booth sipped his coffee, trying to keep his worry out of his face.

"But she was here last night." Parker said in between bites of his food. Booth gave him a questioning look, wondering if the boy had _heard_ them last night.

"W-what do you mean?" Booth asked, clearing his throat a few times.

"She was sleeping when the movie ended. When I was going to bed she was still here." Parker answered as he continued to eat. Booth sipped more of his coffee. His boy was growing up and soon would be asking _other types_ of questions.

Parker rinsed his plate and cup when he was done. "Dad, can I go to my friend Eddie's house?" The boy asked enthusiastically.

"You were there yesterday." Booth gave a small head shake with soft laughter. "Eddie's mom's gonna go nuts with the two of you running around the house." Booth had a smile on his face.

"Please, Dad. Eddie's dad built an awesome tree house in the back yard!" Booth couldn't deny his son the fun of a tree house. After making sure with Eddie's mom if it was okay for Parker to be over, Booth drove his son there.

B&B

Booth had decided that a nice hot shower would help him relax and think more clearly. He hadn't been in the shower long when loud knocking caught his ear. He turned the water off and listened. Yup, there was someone knocking desperately on his door. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he went to answer the door. He checked the security hole and found Brennan standing there.

Brennan stared at Booth, dripping wet with only a towel around his waist. "Hey." His soft greeting was accompanied with a worried look. Brennan closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head under his chin. He returned the hug, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I left like that…" Booth took a step back, brining her with him so he could close the door. She pulled back from their hug and took his hand in hers, leading the way towards the couch. They sat down and Booth waited, patting her hand lightly to assure her that he was listening. She told him that when he mentioned moving in together had caused her to be scared. "It scares me that things will change once that happens." She admitted, lowering her gaze.

"But they will." His response caused her to look at his face again. There was still some water dripping from his hair. "You'd take up half of my closet space, half of my bed, there'll be more feminine products around the apartment…" They shared a grin, feeling at ease with each other. "Look, I didn't know you felt that way." He pulled her into a hug, the seriousness returning. "If you don't want to move in, I respect that." He pulled back to look at her; she nodded. "I love you, okay?" She nodded again. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head again, his arms wrapping around her once again. "There's no pressure." He said; rocking them a bit and feeling all of her tension begin to fade away.

**I'll try and update soon:) there's a few fun times coming in this story. Like the girl's night out before the weddingXDheheheheXD**

**Reviews are nice:)**


	8. Just a tutor!

**Sorry for the delay in posting. This story was stuck in my head, but finally, with some help from chymom, got back on track. Here it goes:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan had reheated some of the food Booth had cooked for breakfast as he headed to his room to change. Brennan was lost in thought when he returned. He took the two plates she'd served and placed them on the dinning table. Brennan took their cups of coffee and sat down next to him. They were silent for a few minutes. Brennan watched Booth eat, knowing that he was a great man and that she loved him.

"Hey, I know it doesn't taste that bad." His soft laugh brought her back from her thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts?" He touched her thigh and squeezed, waiting for her answer.

"You're…I…" Not being able to find the words to say what she needed to tell him, Brennan took his face in her hands and kissed him. The kiss was long and thorough and when they pulled back, they were both gasping for air. They shared a smile once their breathing returned to normal.

"Goes both ways." He told her, clearly understanding what she meant. "Come on." He cocked his head to the side as he rose from his seat, taking his plate and cup to the sink. Brennan followed, her food left untouched. "Guess you'll be hungry later." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Let's go." He began to lead them towards his room and Brennan gave him a puzzled look. He laughed softly and tugged at her arm lightly. "I couldn't fall back to sleep and a nap sounds nice right about now." She nodded and followed him.

Brennan felt a bit awkward as she entered his bedroom. She'd left without a say only hours before and he wasn't even mad at her and was once again allowing her to enter his space. He must have sensed what was crossing her mind at that moment because he wrapped his arms around her and fell back on the bed with her. They shared a laugh as they placed their heads on the pillows.

"Stop worrying. I respect you and your thoughts, 'kay?" She nodded and he kissed her softly on the lips, reassuring her that _they_ were fine.

Brennan didn't know how long she'd been asleep when the sound of a vibration woke her up. She looked around the room and remembered where she was. Her head rested on Booth's shoulder, her front pressed flush with his back, their legs tangled together and her hand resting on his hip. She searched his jeans pockets for the phone, causing him to let out a low moan. She fought the smile on her face at the sound that had left his lips. She leaned over him to grab his cell phone from the nightstand.

"Hello." She answered, her voice thick from her sleep.

"Hi, Bren!" Parker was ready to come back and was calling his dad to pick him up.

"Hello, Parker. One sec." She tapped Booth's shoulder and called him to wake up.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled in his sleep. Brennan kissed his shoulder, knowing he was probably tired.

"I'll come get you. Your dad's asleep and won't wake up." Brennan listed to Parker for a few more seconds before they ended the call. She kissed Booth's cheek as she disentangled her legs from his. "I'll be back in a bit." She whispered in his ear. Booth mumbled something as she left the bed.

Brennan grabbed his keys before heading out of the apartment. The drive to Parker's friend's house had been uneventful. Brennan parked by the curb and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited for the door to be answered.

"Hi, come on in. Here to pick up Parker?" Eddie's mom asked as Brennan entered the house. "I'll get him for you." Brennan nodded as a toddler ran diaper-less through the house. "Oh, no!" Eddie's mom made a move to catch her youngest son. "I'll get Parker in a bit. I just need to catch this little one first." Brennan smiled, watching as the child ran away from his mother.

Brennan was standing in the living room, waiting for Parker to be called. She was looking at some pictures when she accidentally knocked one behind the couch. She walked behind the couch to retrieve the picture and crouched to pick it up. She was about to stand when the voices of two women caught her ears.

"I know you're bummed because Parker's eye candy _Daddy_ didn't come to pick him up." Brennan heard one of the women say.

"Yes, I'm dying to see that man _candy_ and show him what a real woman's like." Brennan's mouth fell open. _What the hell?_

"But he has a girlfriend?" Brennan heard woman number one say.

"Oh, please? That teacher's_ just_ a tutor for the boy. She's nowhere near his status." Brennan could hear the arrogance in the woman's voice and she was just about to boil with the comments.

"Bren!" Parker ran into the living room, searching for Brennan.

"Here." Brennan rose and left the picture on its place on the small table next to the couch. She walked towards Parker, sending the two women a glare.

"Hi." Parker hugged her and took her hand in his, ready to leave. Eddie's mom entered the living room and instantly sensed there was something going on.

"Thanks." Brennan told Eddie's mom as she made a move to leave the house with Parker. Eddie's mom walked her to the door before returning to the living room.

"What did you say?" Eddie's mom asked the two women, knowing that at least one of them was interested in Parker's dad. The two women stared at each other.

"Did you have fun?" Brennan asked, trying to cool off after hearing that conversation.

"Yeah." The boy told her with excitement what he'd done at his friend's house. Brennan was driving on auto pilot and was surprised when Parker said he was hungry. Stopping for a red light, Brennan turned to face Parker.

"You didn't eat at Eddie's house?" Brennan asked concerned.

"I did, but I'm hungry." The boy gave her a smile and Brennan returned it.

"Chinese!" They stated in unison as Brennan drove.

B&B

"Wash up." Brennan told Parker as they entered Booth's apartment. The boy nodded and headed to the bathroom. Brennan left the food containers on the dinning table and headed to Booth's bedroom.

She placed his keys and cell on his nightstand and felt his hands wrap around her. She gave a startled yelp when he pulled her to lie on top of him.

"Where'd you go?" He asked, as he kissed her lips and cheeks. His voice was thick, indicating he hadn't been awake for long.

"Parker called to get picked up. I tried to wake you, but you didn't wake." Booth closed his eyes and did a funny face.

"Oops." He laughed and she eased, forgetting about the women's comments.

"We stopped by for some Chinese. Come on." Brennan placed her hands on his thighs and pushed back to leave the bed. Booth followed her out of the room and helped her set up the food.

They sat down and ate, enjoying light talk. Booth placed his hand on her right knee and left it there throughout their meal. He'd occasionally sent her a smile with every squeeze or rub of her knee. It felt right to be there with the Booth boys and Brennan enjoyed every second of it. She_ wasn't_ just some tutor for the boy.

B&B

A few weeks later

Brennan grabbed her purse and keys, getting ready to leave the apartment. She was locking up when she felt Booth touch her shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk?" He gave her shoulder a squeeze, begging her to turn around to face him.

"Can't. I'm already late as it is." Brennan turned and met his gaze.

"It'll only be a few minutes." He insisted. "What's going on? You see me talking to a woman and then suddenly you're not over anymore." He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. "You're my _only_ one." He told her as she pulled away from the hug. "I don't even know why you're so upset. The woman talked to me and I talked back. What's wrong with that?" He searched her eyes, wondering what the hell he'd missed.

The woman that had called Brennan 'only a tutor' had been chatting up Booth the other day. Brennan had joined the conversation and the woman had made her feel like she was out of place. Brennan had controlled herself, and had disliked that Booth hadn't noticed what was going on. Okay, so he didn't know what Brennan knew, but still…he should have picked it up.

Brennan's cell phone rang and she knew she had to get a move on it. One of Angela's coworkers was throwing a sort of girl's night out for Angela even though the wedding was still a few weeks away.

"I have to go." Brennan moved past him but he held her arm.

"Why aren't you over anymore?" He asked, wondering why she was distancing herself from him. Brennan blurted out, asking if the reason he was upset she wasn't over was his lack of getting some. "Hey, you know that's not true." He held her gaze and knew she'd regretted her words as soon as she'd said them. He pulled her close and kissed her, pouring all his love for her in the kiss. Whatever it was that had her like this, they would get through it. "We can talk when you get back." His tone indicated he meant business; she wasn't going to get out of their talk. She nodded before leaving.

B&B

"What is this?" Brennan asked as she stared at the craziness that the girl's night out had turned into.

"Who called the crashers?" Daisy asked, eyeing the dancing and drinking strangers at the party.

"Hey, that kid looks like he's had _way_ too much to drink." Brennan pointed to a young man who didn't look like he was of age.

"Oh, he's gonna fall into the pool. Oh, there he goes." Daisy commented.

"He's not swimming to the surface." Brennan bit her lower lip. "Damn it!" She handed Daisy her cell phone as she readied herself to dive in. Daisy's mouth was hung open. She'd never heard Brennan use such language.

Daisy watched as Brennan helped the young man out of the pool. Brennan was soaked, her white blouse and dark skirt were clinging to her body when she returned to stand next to Daisy.

"Hey! Put me down!" A few guys picked Brennan up, carrying her to a nearby table. Daisy jogged after them, telling them to put Brennan down.

**What are the guys gonna do? What's Booth gonna do to them?XD Review:)**

**I'll update 'their moment' soon; just hope my computer doesn't act up again.**


	9. Some party

**Hey, I was able to produce this chappie today, so here it is. Thanks to chymom for the help to make the chap better:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Daisy's pleas to put Brennan down had been ignored. She watched as Brennan was placed face up on a nearby table. Two guys took her arms and slowly dragged her across the length of the table. Brennan kicked and moved her head from side to side as men and women poured drinks on her. When Brennan reached the end of the table a little Jell-O cube was put in her mouth. Brennan coughed as she was helped off the table and Daisy finally left her shocked state to go assist her.

Booth and Hodgins were having coffee at the diner. Parker was on a camping trip for the weekend with his friend and his family. Booth was waiting for Brennan to get back so they could talk and get things cleared. His cell phone rang and Booth smiled when he saw Brennan's number. Hodgins was by the register paying for the bill as Booth answered.

"Hi, babe. Ready to talk?" He asked with a smile, happy to know that she was calling him.

"Uhm, she can't talk or do much else at the moment." Booth blushed when he heard it was Daisy.

"Oh, hey, Daisy." _What's Daisy doing on Bren's cell?_

"I think you should come and get her."

"What!" Booth was instantly on his feet, tugging Hodgins to follow him out.

Booth had tapped his fingers on the wheel at every stop and red light he'd crossed on his way to get Brennan. Since Hodgins had driven Angela to the party he was able to give Booth a shortcut to the back entrance of the house. Booth parked by the curb and found the back door open.

Booth found that the place was now mostly empty. He saw Brennan standing on a table without a shirt on! Hodgins had walked over to where Angela was standing, talking to two police officers.

"Bren, get down from there!" Booth hissed as he approached her. He wasn't saying she _didn't_ look good, but he didn't like that _others_ could look too.

"Hey, hoot…st..uff." She greeted as he wrapped his arms around her legs and helped her off the table. She tried kissed him as soon as his lips were in reach. She wasn't having much luck at it and had ended up leaving wet kisses along his jaw line. Booth thought he could taste the various alcoholic beverages she'd taken.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked concerned and Brennan nodded.

"Boooooooottthhhh!" She stated sure of herself. He gave her a smile as he removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Hey, want a drink." A burly man asked Brennan and backed off when Booth shot him a glare. Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and the man got the message to leave. Daisy jogged over to Booth's side and filled him in on everything.

"Angela's talking to the cops, but as soon as she's done she'll be over."

"Why is she talking to the cops? It's not her house." Booth asked and Daisy explained that the party had gotten out of hand and the cops had arrived. Angela had thought the officers were strippers and had tried to help one of them out of the uniform. She was currently apologizing.

"Tell me what happened _after_ you called me." Booth asked Daisy and had a hard time paying attention to her when he felt Brennan's hands wonder over his body.

"I didn't even notice when she took off her shirt." Daisy admitted, feeling bad for not keeping a good eye on Brennan.

"Don't…it wasn't your fault." Booth had to clear his throat as Brennan began to place kisses on his neck. Daisy tried not to smile. "Daisy, can you take Bren's car? I'll be driving her home along with Angela and Hodgins." Daisy nodded. "Thanks."

"Bren, baby…" He whispered as Brennan's hand roamed his thigh. He was trying to drive plus Angela and Hodgins were in the back seat. Brennan rested her head on his shoulder, her hand running dangerously close to his now up and awake member. Booth did a quick look at the rearview mirror and found that his friend had his hands full.

"How much did you drink?" Hodgins asked Angela as he stopped her from lowering her pants and her skirt.

"Not that much." Angela admitted as she scooted closer to her soon to be husband. Before he could ask anything else, she whispered in his ear. "I'm hot for you!" She wagged her eyebrows at him when she pulled back to look at his face.

"Dude, get a move on it." Hodgins told Booth as he draped an arm over Angela's shoulders.

"Hmmm…" Brennan breathed in Booth's ear as her hand continued its caress on his thigh and member.

"I'm…driving." He choked out, trying to keep his attention on the road.

He'd managed to drive them safely to their apartment building. As they rode the elevator, Brennan's hands had made their way under his shirt and she was kissing his neck. The elevator stopped on their floor and Booth walked them out of the elevator. He took her to his place as Angela and Hodgins entered the other apartment.

Booth closed his front door and knew a shower would be great for her at the moment.

"Come on." He said as he removed the jacket from her and tossed it on the couch.

"Where?" She asked.

"Shower." He said as he kicked his shoes off.

"Mmmm…" She said as he took her to the bathroom.

Booth had left her to undress while he got her something to change into. He found one of her tank tops she'd left there and some panties. Booth returned to the bathroom just as she was sliding her panties down her legs. She lost her balance and he caught her before she fell. He tossed the clothes he'd gotten for her on the lid of the laundry hamper and felt her giggle on his chest. He was amazed she hadn't fallen on the bathroom floor and he knew he shouldn't have left her alone.

"What's so…" He was caught off when he felt his jeans pool at his feet. "You're so drunk." He stated with a light laugh as she worked on his shirt and he didn't object. She had fumbled with his shirt, trying to undo nonexistent buttons until it clicked that it was a t-shirt. She tried to pull it over his head, but only managed to get it stuck on his head. He assisted with the t-shirt and tossed it on the floor. He couldn't let her go in the shower alone if she couldn't even stand by herself or even remove his t-shirt.

"No, I'm not." She defended that she wasn't drunk.

"Really?" He asked teasingly. In response she recited the alphabet backwards. "How many times have you been pulled over?" He joked as he adjusted the water and helped her into the shower. Her back was pressed flush against his front as the water fell on their bodies. Booth wrapped one arm around her waist and used his free hand to push her wet hair away from her face.

As he shampooed her hair, Brennan relaxed further against him. Her hands rested on his hips as she began to rub against him. Booth couldn't hold back his moan as he helped her rinse her hair. She mumbled something that sounded like 'touch me' but Booth wasn't sure. He put some of his shower gel on his sponge and took her hand in his as he helped her lather up. He fought to not take her invitation when her hand led his to her breasts and center. He wanted to, he really did, but she wasn't all that happy with him and she hadn't told him why yet. What if in the morning she got the wrong idea and thought he'd taken advantage? He'd never do that to her and he wasn't about to let her get the wrong idea.

"Please?" She asked with what should be a purr.

"No, not tonight. You're drunk and you were pissed off at me earlier today… Don't think it's a good idea right now. When you're all sobered up…" Booth didn't get to finish when she bent forward and emptied her stomach. Booth held her hair back and kept her from sinking to her knees. "See, not a good idea."

When he turned the water off Brennan took the opportunity to slide his wet boxers from his body. She grinned and Booth caught her hands before she touched him. He wouldn't be able to keep control if she touched him the way she knew he liked. Brennan whined and Booth kissed her forehead.

He helped her put on the tank top and panties. She pouted and he kissed her cheek, taking a chance, he decided to ask her what was going on. He sat her on the floor with her back to the laundry hamper to keep her from falling over. You couldn't go lower than the floor. He did a quick clean up in the shower; he'd do a more through wash in the morning. He dried with the same towel as she told him why she was upset. When she was done he picked her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"They're just jealous. I don't play with _haters_." They both laughed at the word for a few seconds. He told her she shouldn't pay attention to hurtful comments like that as he helped her clean her mouth.

"I know." She mumbled as he walked them to the kitchen. "I'm sorry." She told him as he started the coffee maker.

"Hey, it's alright. We need to talk about things. If you're upset, don't keep it to yourself." She nodded, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He ran a soothing hand up and down her arm, knowing that postponing the talk for the morning was the best thing to do.

"Drink up." He handed her the coffee cup, but ended up holding it for her to drink. After the coffee he walked them to his room and helped her settle on the bed. Brennan watched as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and whined, not liking that he'd covered his body. He chuckled softly as he settled next to her on the bed.

"You should rest." She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.

He watched her sleep, making sure she wasn't chocking on her tongue or anything that would complicate her sleep. They would talk in the morning and the fact that she'd told him what it was about would help them get through it faster.

**Review:) shall update my other fics soon. Not procrastinating, just need some time to post:)**


	10. What happened?

Brennan groaned as she turned on her side, burying her head under a pillow. Her head was killing her and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much to drink. She extended an arm and patted the bedside table. Her hand closed around a picture frame and she raised her head from under the pillow to squint at the picture. It was picture of Booth, Parker and Brennan. By looking at the picture Brennan instantly knew she was in Booth's bedroom.

"What happened last night?" She asked herself as she dragged herself out of bed. She noticed she just had panties on from the waist down and grabbed some basketball shorts from Booth's closet. She wasn't all that caught up yet and didn't remember that Parker was away for the weekend.

"Wow." The bathroom was sparkling clean and Brennan wondered if she'd made a mess the previous night. She had bits and pieces of the previous night and she vaguely remembered emptying her stomach at least once.

On her way out of the bathroom she bumped into Booth.

"Sorry." He offered as she groaned and padded back to his bedroom. He smiled when he saw how _low_ his shorts hung on her hips. She groaned again as she threw herself on the bed. Booth sat next to her and ran a soothing hand up and down her back. "Drink this." He handed her a glass with a funny looking red liquid inside.

"What is it?" Brennan asked as she sat up and took the glass from him.

"Just drink it." Booth encouraged her to take a drink from the glass.

"It tastes awful." Brennan scrunched her face and shook her head 'no'.

"Yeah, drink up." He held the glass for her to drink until she had drained the glass.

"I'm dying!" Brennan groaned as she buried her head under a pillow.

B&B

It was late afternoon and Brennan was feeling somewhat better. Booth had fixed them a meal and Brennan helped him rinse their plates and glasses when they were done. Together they walked to sit on the couch.

"Thanks for taking care of drunken Bren." Brennan sat with her legs crossed on the couch and Booth sat down next to her.

"No, problem." He laughed softly.

"What?" Brennan asked, shooting him a questioningly look. _What did I do last night?_

"Drunken Bren is full of surprises." He shot her a smile.

"Really?" Brennan leaned forward, wanting to hear what he meant by his comment.

"Yeah. Drunken Bren knows the alphabet backwards." He gave her side a playful poke. "Oh and she's _handsy_." Brennan turned a few shades of red when Booth told her all about the previous night, after he picked her up that is.

"Oh, that's embarrassing." Brennan scooted closer and placed a kiss on Booth's cheek. "Thank you for taking care of handsy, drunken Bren." A few seconds of silence went by as Booth waited for her to say something else. "I know I shouldn't have been so…" Brennan placed her hands on his thighs as she leaned closer so they could be face to face.

"I hate how that woman feels like she's better _for you_ just because she's got money." Brennan pulled back, "I know I acted like a _bitch_, but I just hated how she…"

"Hey, you didn't act like a bitch." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "No one can call you that and I better not hear you call yourself that again." He gave her a serious look and she nodded.

"You're amazing and I've been a bad girlfriend." Booth kissed her lips softly.

"Hey, I love you and you've been great. You're more than my girlfriend. You're my friend too." They shared a hug. Wrapped in Booth's arms, Brennan felt his warmth and love. She didn't have to care what others thought. She loved Booth and he loved her. They were together and whoever didn't like it was just going to have to suck it up.

B&B

The week had started good for both of them and Brennan was anxious for the weekend. She planned on giving Booth a _treat_ for being such a good boyfriend and taking care of her when she was drunk.

It was Thursday morning and Brennan was locking up before heading to work when Booth and Parker exited their apartment. Parker waved and said good morning as he headed to the elevator.

"Morning." Booth and Brennan shared a kiss before they walked together to the elevator. "Are you coming to parent/teacher night?" Booth asked her. Brennan nodded. It was parent conferences for Parker and both Parker and Booth asked if she was going. "So, let's meet here and we'll drive together?" Booth asked as they walked to their cars.

"Yes, sounds good." Brennan called as she got in her car.

B&B

Brennan and Booth followed Parker to his first period class and signed in. The boy showed them around the class as they waited for their turn to speak with the teacher. They repeated the process in all of Parker's classes. The boy had kept his grades at A's and B's and both Booth and Brennan were proud of him.

"Dad, can we get some nachos?" Parker asked when they reached the school's entrance where a table with different foods and drinks was set.

"I don't have change." Booth told his son as he checked his pockets and found he had no cash.

"I think I have ten dollars here somewhere." Brennan checked her pockets, remembering she had ten dollars left from lunch time. "Here." She gave Parker the a ten and the boy bought some nachos and drinks.

"Thanks." Parker handed his dad a plate with nachos and a soda. He gave Brennan her change and took his own nachos and drink with him as he went to talk with his friends.

"Mmm, these are good." Booth fed Brennan some nachos and almost carried her out of there when she licked his cheese covered finger.

"They are good." Brennan agreed as he handed her the plate. The two shared the nachos and drink oblivious to the stares Ms 'she's a tutor' shot them.

B&B

"Bren!" Brennan turned as she was getting on the elevator. She saw Booth jogging to catch up to her.

"Hi." She greeted him as they rode the elevator to their floor. It was Friday afternoon, time to relax.

"Hey, wanna come over and fix something to eat?" Booth asked as they reached their apartments. Parker was out with his friends at the movies and they would have all afternoon for themselves.

"Sure. Just let me change out of my clothes." Booth nodded as Brennan entered her apartment. She left her materials on her bed and changed out of her work clothes into something more comfortable. As she pulled her hair into a pony tail Brennan smiled wickedly. Being alone with Booth for the whole afternoon gave her an idea.

Booth had busied himself checking what he had in the fridge for them to make a meal out of. He hadn't changed out of his suit when Brennan entered his apartment.

"Let me change out of this so we can get to fixing something to eat." He walked to his bedroom and was surprised to know she'd followed. Booth was working on his tie as he walked to his closet to get a pair of shorts and a tee.

"Let me help you with that." Brennan removed his tie and tossed it on the bed. Booth thanked her and smiled when she continued with his suit jacket. "Are you _really_ hungry?" Brennan asked as she worked on the buttons of his dress shirt. Booth shook his head 'no'. Food could wait when she was undressing him like that.

His shirt fell on the floor as Brennan's lips left a trail of kisses on his chest. By the time her lips reached his abs, Brennan's hands were quickly working on his belt and pants. Booth's pants pooled by his feet as Brennan pushed him to fall back on the bed. Booth propped his weight on his elbows and stared while she removed his shoes, socks and pooled pants from his feet.

"Hey, no fair. I'm almost starko and you're still fully clothed." He whined as he pulled her to lie on top of him. Brennan shook her head no.

"This is for you." She whispered in his ear seductively before trailing kisses along his neck and torso. Booth moaned at the sight of her removing his boxers and touching him barrier free.

Her lips closed around the head and Booth closed his eyes for the briefest moment as he enjoyed what she was doing.

Booth used one of his hands to play with her ponytail and caress the back of her neck as Brennan's mouth worked on him.

Booth had closed his eyes, enjoying the release he'd just been given. Brennan was placing soft kisses on his abs when Booth pulled her up. He kissed her lips and thanked her for the treat she'd given him.

"What was that for?" He asked, not that he was complaining.

"For being Booth and for taking care of drunken Bren." They shared a kiss as Booth flipped them on the bed. Their laughter filled the room as he worked on removing her clothes.

B&B

It was past nine am on Monday morning when Angela burst into Booth's office.

"Hello, Angela." He was surprised by her entrance, not knowing what she was doing in his office.

"Uhm, did something happen between you and Bren this morning?" Angela was obviously worried.

"No." Booth and Brennan had shared a kiss when they left their respective apartments that morning. Parker had wanted to ride with Brennan in order to ask her a last minute question for a test he head that day. "She drove Parker to school. What's going on, Angela?" He needed to know what was going on.

"I just got a call from the school. Bren didn't show up for work and it's so unlike her to not show up for work." Angela shifted from foot to foot nervously, fearing that the worst had happened to her friend. The two shared a look, neither wanting to say out loud the question that hung in the air.

_Did something happen to her?_

**What happen to Brennan? next chapie we'll know:)review**


	11. I want to

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts to the last chapter. Sorry for the delay. **

**The next chap's finally here. In this chapter: what happened to Brennan, an important decision made and the Angela/Hodgins wedding is almost here;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Thank you." Booth hung up his phone after doing the first thing that needed to be done. He had called Parker's school and asked if his son was in class. He was told Parker _was_ in class and had been on time. Booth sighed as he wondered what was going on. "Parker's in class." Booth informed Angela.

"She's not picking up her cell." Angela's worry was growing by the second, wondering what might have happened to her friend. "Okay…" Angela took a deep breath. "She dropped off Parker at school, then…what?" She looked at Booth, hoping he'd come up with something more.

Booth turned to his computer and pulled up a map of the usual route Brennan took to work. Angela and Booth looked at his computer screen, desperately trying to get a clue from the map. Angela and Booth looked away from the screen when Hodgins entered Booth's office.

"Man, that accident was brutal." Hodgins said as he approached the two, kissing Angela on the lips.

"What accident?" Angela asked distractedly, returning her gaze to the screen.

"There was a police chase and the driver being chased crossed a red light causing a big pile up. It's all over the radio." Hodgins stated as he looked at what his friend and fiancée were looking at on the computer screen. "Oh, it was right here on Washington and third." Hodigns pointed to the intersection and both Angela and Booth sucked in air. "What?" Hodgins didn't understand what was going on.

"That's on Bren's route to work." Hodgins understood what the two were probably thinking when he heard Angela's response. "That's just two blocks away from the middle school." Angela was thinking out loud.

"She dropped Parker off, two blocks after there was an accident, she didn't make it to work…" Booth was out of his chair and pacing. "What time was the accident?" Booth's question had Hodgins in a pickle. He knew what the other two were thinking and to be honest he was also thinking the same thing.

B&B

Brennan felt like everything was spinning. She tried to focus on the moving lights in the ceiling and came to the conclusion that _she_ was the one moving. She turned her head to the side and momentarily watched the EMTs. She was aware of more people joining her side and heard someone say something about her leg. Brennan tried to move, but unconsciousness took over her again.

Brennan groaned as she came to her senses. She adjusted her eyes to the bright lights and darted her eyes around the room. _What am I doing in the hospital?_ Brennan asked herself as she thought back to what had happened to her. She remembered driving Parker to school. They were discussing something for a test he had that day. She also remembered dropping him off and then heading to work. A block and a half ahead of where she dropped Parker off she slowed to a stop when a group of kids jay walked across the street. Her stop had kept her from catching the green light and had to wait until the red light switched. She remembered the red light switching to green and moving forward and after that everything was a blur.

"Hey, you're awake." Brennan turned her head to the doorway and watched as Booth walked to the bed. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he tucked her hair behind her ears. Brennan groaned and Booth gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Brennan quickly told Booth what she remembered.

"You're one of the lucky ones." Booth admitted with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Your left leg was broken in two different places. You've been out of surgery for a while now and there's no internal bleeding. You'll be out of here tomorrow morning." He carefully sat on the side of the bed, looking down at her.

"Parker?" She asked, wondering what time it was.

"Angela and Hodgins are going to stay with him tonight. Parker says to get better so you can come home." Booth held her hand as she allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

B&B

Brennan sat on her bed with her back resting against the headboard and her cast-ed leg resting on pillows. Her crutches were next to her lying on the floor, her pain meds on the nightstand. She heard running in the hallway and smiled, knowing it was Parker.

"Hi, Bren. I'm so happy to see you." Parker hugged her, careful not to crush her or step on her crutches.

"I'm happy to see you too." Brennan couldn't keep the smile off her face as she returned the hug. Booth stood by the doorway taking it all in. He'd driven her home from the hospital that morning and stayed with her until it was time for him to pick up Parker from school. After a few moments of watching the interaction Booth walked to the other side of the bed and carefully sat next to Brennan.

"Can I be the first to sign your cast?" Parker asked hopefully. Brennan nodded and Parker went in search of a marker.

"Are you hungry?" Booth asked, suspecting she was. She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I can make something." Booth offered and she answered that it was a good idea. Parker returned with a marker he found in the living room.

"I think it's Angela's. Will she mind?" Parker asked and Brennan shook her head 'no'. The boy's eyes lit up as he got closer.

"Gently." Booth reminded and Parker nodded. Parker scribbled a short message telling her he loved her and wanted her to get better. He handed the marker to Booth, expecting his dad to sign the cast as well. Seeing that the two needed a moment, Parker asked if he could get something to drink.

"Sure. You don't have to ask." Brennan reminded him as the boy left the room. "So, you're not going to sign my cast?" Brennan's tone was teasing. Booth shook his head 'no'.

"Dirty suggestions would be inappropriate for your students to read." He grinned as he leaned to kiss her cheek. They were smiling at each other when Angela entered the room.

"Hello, Sweetie." She gave her friend a hug and kiss. "Good to see that you're here." Angela asked if she and Hodgins could take Parker with them to grab something to eat for all of them. Booth gave his permission and Angela said they'd be back soon.

Brennan leaned back, enjoying just sitting next to Booth. She was quiet and Booth asked her what was wrong.

"I've been thinking." Brennan admitted as she turned her face to stare into his eyes. "I've given it a lot of thought and I want to." Brennan gave him a smile and he returned it.

"Want to what?" He asked, not catching on to what she was telling him.

"I want to move in with you." She'd thought about it a lot and she was ready for that step. Booth didn't say anything for a few heartbeats and she wondered if his offer was no longer up for grabs. "Unless you don't want me to move in anymore…"

"Of course I want you to." He smiled wide as he kept her close, careful not to hurt her. They were laughing softly when Parker entered the room, telling them that they were back with the food.

Angela squealed when Brennan informed her of her decision to move in with Booth later that night when it was just the two of them in the apartment.

"I'm happy for you, Sweetie. Even if you're leaving me alone." Brennan rolled her eyes at her friend's exaggeration.

"You're getting married in a little over three weeks and I'm not moving in with Booth tonight." Booth was going to talk to Parker, father to son, before both Booth and Brennan talked to him.

"Speaking of the wedding, you need to try on the dress to see if any adjustments are going to be needed. When you're feeling better that is." Angela's concern was evident in her features.

"Perhaps your maid of honor should be someone else." Brennan didn't want to ruin the look of the weeding by standing next to her friend in crutches and a cast.

"Are you kidding?" Angela stood hands on hips. "You're my best friend. There's no one else I would ask." The two women shared a hug, both happy for the other.

B&B

It was early on a Saturday morning when Brennan awoke. It's been almost two weeks since her accident and almost one week of moving in with Booth. She carefully sat up, resting her back on the headboard. Booth was sleeping close to her and she smiled, knowing she'd taken the right step.

She'd been awake for almost half an hour when Parker knocked on the bedroom door. Brennan called that it was open and the boy popped his head in, telling her that he was ready for Booth to take him to school for his field trip. He said he was going to have some cereal for breakfast while Booth got ready and asked is she needed something. Brennan smiled and said she was fine. The boy closed the door after himself and Brennan threaded her fingers in Booth's hair.

"Booth, Parker's ready for you to drive him to school for his field trip." Booth nodded 'yes' as he mumbled 'five more minutes'. Brennan laughed as he cuddled closer and kissed her right thigh over her sleep shorts.

"Fine." He said sleepily as he rose from the bed and left for the bathroom. Brennan watched him when he returned, hair still damp from his hasty shower and in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Brennan couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of him.

"Wanna come?" He asked, dropping his towel and putting on a clean pair of boxers. Brennan enjoyed the view before shaking her head 'yes'. "We can grab coffee on our way back." He told her as he sat on the bed, kissing her lips softly. As he rose from the bed to finish dressing Brennan crutched her way to the bathroom.

**Reviews are appreciated. This story's got two or three chaps left:) will work to update soon.**


	12. Living together

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and alerting. Thanks to those who told me you'd like more of this one. I've decided to take it past the Angela/ Hodgins wedding; hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"Call when you're coming back." Booth told Parker as the SUV came to a stop in front of the school.

"Yeah. Bye." Parker leaned forward from the back seat to give Brennan a kiss on the cheek and a fist bump to his dad before exiting the vehicle and joining his friends.

"Want to go to the diner?" Booth asked Brennan as he pulled into traffic. Brennan nodded her agreement.

After coffee and sharing a breakfast sandwich at the diner they returned to the apartment. Brennan announced she wanted to get cleaned up as soon as the front door closed.

"Want me to start the water for a bath?" Booth asked. Brennan shook her head no, saying she would rather shower. "You sure?" Booth asked and Brennan nodded.

Brennan sat on the toilet as Booth got things ready. He placed the small bench inside the shower, adjusted the water to a nice warm temperature and left the shower nozzle button untouched so the water didn't spray all over the place. All was set and he turned back to Brennan. Her leg with the cast was already covered in a plastic wrap to keep it dry.

She raised her arms over her head and he pulled her shirt off. As he helped her with  
her bra he couldn't help but kiss her before helping her with the rest of her clothing. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped her up. He carefully sat her on the bench.

Before releasing his neck Brennan kissed him, "Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome." The ringing of his house phone interrupted their eye lock and he sighed.

"Answer it. I'll be fine." He eyed her, but nodded.

"Yell if you need me." Brennan nodded and he left the bathroom.

After ending the phone call he returned to the bathroom to check on her. He pulled back the shower curtain and saw that the shower nozzle fell beyond her reach. She was using her right leg to lift the shower nozzle by its extension tube. Booth noticed that she hadn't soaped her right leg. His front was soaked from the water spraying up and he closed the curtain to strip out of his clothing. "I'll help you."

"Okay." Brennan answered.

Booth entered the shower and knelt in front of her. He pressed the button on the shower nozzle to keep the water from spraying. He took the sponge from her and worked on her right leg. As he made his way up to her knee he felt her hand land on his shoulder. At first he thought nothing of it until he felt her hand massing his shoulder suggestively. He moaned at the images that popped in his head. He knew at the time being many of those images were not attainable and opted to kiss her right knee instead. He felt her thread the fingers of one hand in his hair.

"Come." She basically ordered as she tugged his hair lightly. He willingly did as he was told, placing his hands on the bench on either side of her thighs. They smiled when their short but suggestive kiss ended. He looked down and finished lathering her thighs, careful with her bad leg.

He carefully picked her up from the bench and sat, seating her on his lap. With his help she sat with her side pressed to his front and her cast-ed leg extended away from his body. He worked on her back as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

"This isn't uncomfortable for you?" He asked as he kept her close.

"No." She answered with a sexy smile as her right hand closed around his member. She wrapped her other arm around his waist to keep herself from falling.

"That's not fair." He commented as his right hand caressed her right thigh. His lips found hers as his hand teased her folds. He used one hand to give her breasts attention as his other hand found her clit. Brennan's moan of appreciation was lost in their kiss.

He brought her to release just with the slow, circling motion he applied on her bundle of nerves. Brennan was returning from her high when she felt him lengthen in her hand. They shared satisfied smiles as she settled her weight further against his body.

"We gotta wash up again." He wagged his eyebrows, his arm holding her closer to his body.

Booth left Brennan seated on the bench as he shut the water off. He pulled the shower curtain back and exited the shower. He quickly passed a towel on his body before he wrapped it around his waist. He took another other towel and wrapped it around Brennan before he scooped her up.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he carried her to their bedroom.

"Mmm." She chuckled and he kissed her forehead.

"I meant your leg." He stated as he carefully sat her on the bed.

"It's good." She said as he grabbed some clothes for her to wear. He walked back to the bed and left the clothes next to her. "These are yours." She waved the basketball shorts as he removed the plastic wrap from her leg.

"They're more comfortable and you won't have to cut up all your clothes." He left the plastic wrap on the floor and used a towel to dry her lower half. He took his time helping her dress before he too dressed. He took the wet towels and plastic wrap and headed out of the bedroom to the bathroom. He returned with her crutches and helped her stand from the bed.

Booth sat on the living room couch and motioned for her to join him. She settled her head on his lap, her body extended on the couch, her left leg raised on the couch pillows.

When Parker called saying his group was on their way back to the school, Brennan was asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, Booth left her a note saying he was going to get Parker. He left the note, her phone and a glass with water on the coffee table for her easy reach.

"How was the field trip?" Booth asked his son on the drive back to his place. Parker answered that the trip was great and told his dad all about it.

B&B

Booth woke up in the middle of the night and instantly sat up in bed. He felt there was something wrong and looked around the room. He heard groans coming from the hall. Booth patted the bed next to him and when he found it empty, jumped out of bed.

"Bren!" He found Brennan on the floor outside of the bathroom. He picked her up from the floor and carried her back to their room, carefully sitting her on the bed. He left the bedroom to get her crutches and Brennan waited for him to return.

"Here." He handed her a glass of water and watched as she drank it completely. "What happened?" He asked as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her in comfort.

"I fell when I was exiting the bathroom. Guess I was still a bit sleepy." She buried her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the soothing caress he was giving her back.

"You okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, lifting her sleep tee to check her torso. She told him she was okay, placing her hands on his. "Next time wake me when you have to go." He kissed the top of her head and reminded her that it wasn't a burden to help her. "If I had a broken leg, I'm sure you'd take care of me the same way."

"Yes, I would." She kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

The next morning Brennan awoke cuddled up close to Booth, her head resting on his chest. She kissed his neck as her arm hugged his waist closer. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her, wrapping an arm around her waist in response.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" He asked as he shifted to lie on his side and face her.

"Good." She answered, her hand resting on his hip. The sound of loud knocking drifted to their room and Brennan knew who it was. "That has to be Angela." Brennan said as she sat up in bed.

"She said she was going to come over today. She just didn't say it was going to be _so_ early in the morning."

"The wedding's next weekend. There's nothing that'll keep her settled down." Booth chuckled, knowing Angela was going to be a hurricane in this last week before her wedding. Booth handed Brennan her crutches and helped her rise from the bed. Brennan gave him a smile as she made her way out of the bedroom.

**Short, but with some of their life now that they're living together. Wedding in the next chappieXD Reviews are appreciated. **


	13. Union

**Wow, I apologize for the delay. I had half of this chap written for over a month but hadn't gotten to finishing it up. Right now I have an immobilizer on my left leg and gotta use crutches to get around and I finally got the inspiration to finish up this chapXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth sat on the couch's armrest and looked down at Brennan. She was talking on the phone, making last minute arrangements for the following day's wedding. Brennan gave him a smile as she continued her phone conversation. Booth played with her ponytail as he remembered how _good_ she looked in the purple maid of honor dress she'd tried on earlier in the week. Brennan leaned against his thigh as she continued her conversation and Booth continued to lightly tug on her ponytail. He couldn't believe that his friend and the fashion artist's wedding was finally here. He'd like to get married with Brennan someday too, but he was happy with what they had. He didn't need a piece paper to tell him Brennan loved him because he knew she loved him.

He was lost in his thoughts and apparently he'd tugged her ponytail a tad bit too hard because she slapped his thigh and gave him a look. He mouthed 'sorry' and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Brennan leaned against him once again and nodded at whatever she was being told. Booth's hands landed on her shoulders and massaged as he waited for the conversation to end.

"Mmmm…" Brennan voiced her appreciation as she ended the call. Booth smiled to himself as he continued to massage her shoulders. After a few minutes of enjoying Booth's massage Brennan patted his thigh and made a move to stand up.

"Ready for bed?" He asked, standing up as well.

"Yes, tomorrow's Angela's big day." She gave him a smile as she crutched her way to their bedroom with him following close behind.

B&B

Brennan was awake before the alarm sounded. She was still in bed when the alarm beeped and she reached over to the nightstand and turned it off. She tapped Booth's shoulder, asking him if he was going to get up.

"Yeah." He answered with a groan as he sat up in bed. He had to head over to Hodgins' place and help him get ready. Booth knew his friend was going to be a nerve wreck on his wedding day with Angela. Brennan sat and watched Booth get out of bed. He crossed the room towards the closet and Brennan had a perfect, unobstructed view of him in his morning glory. Brennan pulled her hair into a ponytail and sending a quick glance at the bedroom door and making sure it was locked, called Booth over to her side.

"Yeah?" He asked when he reached her side, looking down at her. She gave him a wicked smile as she touched his morning wood over his boxers. Booth closed his eyes and tipped his head back for a moment.

"Were you going to put this under a cold spray of water?" Brennan asked as she reached inside his boxers to touch him barrier free. He nodded and she shook her head in the negative.

"Oohh." Booth felt his boxers hit the floor, pooling by his feet. He looked down and watched as Brennan admired the sight. She placed a kiss at the tip, her fingers curling around the base. Brennan asked him what he'd been dreaming of. "You…" He answered and that got him a lick along the underside of his hardness. When he didn't feel her lips on him anymore he figured she wanted details and he was more than glad to share them with her.

Brennan's ministrations had him close to the edge and it was hard for him to concentrate on his tale. "You were riding me, ahhh, and you were doing some pretty delicious things just like you always do, oh yeah…" Brennan smiled against his member as she continued to suck and tug on him. "And then I woke up." He admitted, but groaned his disapproval when she removed her mouth from him.

"Off." She practically ordered, tugging at the wife beater he was still wearing. He pulled the beater over his head and tossed it on the bed. He was rewarded with her lips returning to his manhood. Booth knew she enjoyed giving him head, but he also wanted to return the favor. His hands found her breasts and lightly pinched her nipples over the fabric of her tank top. Brennan hummed her appreciation against him as she continued to deliver a wonderful oral pleasure.

Brennan threw her head back as he continued to massage her breasts. He felt the loss of her mouth on his aching cock, but the sight of her was too beautiful for him to care. He pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it on the bed along with his. Brennan crooked her finger in a 'come here' motion and he did. Their lips met in a heated kiss as her hand closed around his manhood. By the time their kiss ended Brennan had worked Booth to the point of no return. He was going to shoot his load and Brennan quickly returned her mouth to him. Booth found his release with her lips on him. He wanted to scream her name, but he was afraid he'd wake up Parker.

"Booth?" Brennan asked when she looked up at him and saw a naughty grin on his face. In response he pushed her back on the bed, carefully getting her into a more comfortable position. He kissed her lips, holding his weight on one hand while his other one went inside her panties to tease her folds. "Are we going to be late?" Brennan asked when they broke their kiss. He shrugged his shoulders as he returned his lips to hers.

B&B

"Parker, let's go." Booth told the boy as he entered the kitchen.

"I want to stay with Bren." Parker stated and Booth gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. I want to be close by incase Bren needs help." Booth smiled, loving how much Parker cared for Brennan. He nodded, kissing his son on the top of the head and called out to Brennan that he was leaving and Parker wanted to stay with her.

"Okay!" Brennan called out from the bedroom.

Parker was seated on the couch playing a game on his IPod. It was time to go and Angela was wailing that she looked horrible. Brennan sighed; it was going to be very difficult to convince Angela that she was indeed looking spectacular.

"I look hideous." Angela wailed.

"No, you don't." Brennan assured her friend.

"I have a pimple!" Angela threw her arms in the air. Brennan sighed again. They were supposed to be on their way already or the wedding wasn't going to happen any time soon. Parker placed his device on the couch and rose.

"You look beautiful." He said. Daisy stood behind Angela and gave the boy two thumbs up. Angela smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"We need to get a move on it." Daisy informed as she lightly pushed Angela towards the door. Brennan smiled at Parker as he held the door for her to exit the apartment.

B&B

Hodgins was lightly tapping his foot as he waited for Angela.

He stood up straighter as he watched Brennan and Booth making their way down the aisle.

"Today not tomorrow." Brennan whispered at Booth jokingly. He gave her a soft smile as he copied the slow pace.

Hodgins was left speechless as he watched his wife-to-be walking towards him. They shared a soft 'hey' when she reached his side, both smiling wide.

Throughout the whole ceremony Booth and Brennan stole glances at each other and as they waited for their car to arrive, Booth kissed her on the lips. She gave him a playful smile as he helped her ease inside the vehicle. He draped an arm across her shoulders with the promise of alone time in the near future as the others joined them inside the limo.

**You still with me on this one?**

**Happy New Years everybody:)**


End file.
